Unexpected
by MisunderstoodTeen
Summary: First ever story, randomly came to me in class. Bella's confused between Jacob, Edward, and Jasper. Read on to know what happens, I'll update every so often.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

*Some things have been changed to make the story work better, so it's not entirely accurate to the real Twilight.*  
BPOV

I'd never really taken any notice of the mysterious adopted sibling of my boyfriend. Jasper Hale. In the time I've had to get to know him, I haven't really gotten to know him at all – he lives up to his label. Mysterious.

It's only four days until my birthday, and I'm turning 18. All the guys at school and my mom and Alice are making a huge fuss over it, like it's any different to any other birthday. I've never understood why there are 'special' birthdays – like 16th birthdays, and 18th and 21st and 40th birthdays… Aren't they all the same? You age up a year every year, no matter whether you're turning 16 or 40, it doesn't matter. Besides, why would I join in on the fuss if I hate the idea of aging up even just one year? Why would anybody fuss?

My thoughts had distracted me from the road. For a few minutes, I'd almost forgotten that I was even driving. I turned onto the road that led directly to school. Only about another 5 minutes and I'd be there, which would be a good thing, if I had 5 minutes to spare – I'm so gonna be late for class. It isn't my fault, it's the alarm's fault… Well, it is, I knew I should have changed the batteries in my alarm last night, but I didn't, so technically, it's my fault.

I made my final turn through the school gates, only to find no car in Edward's usual spot. Strong curiosity washed over every inch of me, followed by worry. Where could he possibly be? He can't be hunting, he only went yesterday… So, where?

I checked the rest of the Cullen's usual parking spaces, expecting the rest of the family to be gone too, but I'd expected wrong – there they were, standing outside of their vehicles, studying me in my tattered Chevy wondering why I'm awkwardly sitting in here looking at my surroundings. They must think I'm so weird, but I'm sure Jasper can feel my worry. It should be strong enough for him. I try to find his face, to see if he's reacting to my strong emotions, but he's facing away from me, talking to Emmett. Alice, however, is paying full attention to me; waving me over and smiling her friendliest smile. I smile my fake smile back and hold up a hand, then crawl out of the Chevy and make my way timidly over to the Cullens.

"Bella!" she says excitedly, and then her smile drops slightly as she sees the worry pasted on my face.  
"Bella… What's wrong? Are you looking for Edward?"  
Was she being serious? Of course I was looking for Edward, what a stupid question. Unlike Alice.  
"Um… Yeah, you don't know where he is do you? He didn't mention anything to me about skipping school today…"  
"The last time I saw him, he was leaving for your house just before you went to sleep last night. He hasn't been in contact with us or come back home since. I'm sure he's okay, not many things can kill a vampire, Bella, you know that."

Ironically, just at that moment, the only creature that could kill a vampire turned up on his growling motorbike. Jacob Black is a werewolf. Not only is he a werewolf, he's my best friend.

Alice made an almost silent hiss in Jake's direction. "I think I'll leave you two to talk…" With that, she walked to class with the rest of the family.

Jacob strolled over to me in huge strides after he'd finished parking his motorbike and taken off his helmet. It was almost in slow motion. The wind blew his newly cut short hair so that it waved only slightly, and the wind blew his leather jacket so that I could see his white shirt beneath it, and with the wind continuing to push his clothing in the opposite direction he was walking in, I could see his abs. He's almost stupidly muscly… But that's not a bad thing…

I snapped out of it instantly. What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend, a beautiful, kind, smart, funny boyfriend who I love.

"Hey", Jake said with a smirk on his face. He could probably sense how I'd just felt about seeing his muscles. Shit.  
"Hey… Jake I'm already really late for class. Can you tell me whatever you came here for later? You don't look like you urgently need to tell me something right this second. I'm sure it can wait. I'll drop by later, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, I didn't think about the time. Where's vampy?"  
"I don't know. I'm sure he's fine, though… Later, Jacob."

And with that, I strode off to class, which I was already exactly 6 minutes late for.


	2. Chapter 2

Biology was insanely boring without Edward. Since I'd already been taught all the subjects they're teaching here in Phoenix, I didn't really have to listen, and when I had to listen like I had to today without Edward by my side, I realised how boring being told things you already know really is. Instead, I'd thought about Jake. Is it acceptable for me to find him attractive even when I have Edward? No… Of course not. But that doesn't mean I don't. I'm not gonna lie, Jacob, compared to Edward, has the best body. Anyone with eyesight would know that. You don't even have to look underneath clothes to be able to guess who has the best body. And his warmth… I'm not much of a fan of Edwards' freezing vampire body temperature. It'd be nice to be able to be held by a welcoming temperature that doesn't start to make me shiver after 5 minutes.

There's no point in lying to myself anymore. I like Jacob… More than a friend. But I can't let him or anybody else know that, although, without wanting to seem too full of myself, I can't imagine him being upset to learn my true feelings about him. If I told him, and made him swear not to tell anyone about it, it could be okay… Apart from the fact it could possibly ruin our close friendship. Hey, friends with benefits… How bad could it be? Edward will never have to know.

It's settled then. I have to tell Jake the truth. I'll go straight to his after school.

I finally came back to Earth. Everyone apart from Edward were here eating there dinner. Well, the Cullens just pretended, anyway. Everyone, eating their food, talking to friends… Apart from Jasper, who had been staring intently at me while I was in my deep thought bubble, and still was. Had he felt my arousal over Jacob? Oh fuck, could I get more stupid? Why I didn't think about Jasper's ability before I let my feelings get out of control, I'll never fucking know. God! I'm so stupidly embarrassed. I'm just lucky he doesn't know who I'd been feeling aroused over. I'd die if he knew I thought of Jacob that way. He'd surely tell Edward.  
"Hey, Bella… You look like you've done eating. I have to take this homework to English before the end of lunch break. Come with me, please?" Jasper said, beckoning me to follow him.

He knows. Somehow he knows. He's gonna kill me. Oh God, help me. I got up unwillingly and followed him, leaving my other friends with a quick wave and fake smile. Jasper led me inside the school building, and as soon as we entered, he quickly herded me into the janitor's closet.

"Bella, did you forget my ability to sense feelings? You were giving off one hell of a feeling there. One that I couldn't physically ignore…" Jasper trailed off.  
"Oh, shit, Jasper, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, and my thoughts just continued one after another, before I knew it –"  
"Isabella, calm down. I understand. Trust me… I don't mind. I'm an honest man, Bella, so I'm gonna tell you the truth. If it was any other person giving off the feeling you gave off, I'd not have mentioned anything whether they knew about my ability or not. But you… You're a different story. I think you're attractive, Isabella, and I'm not going to lie to you, but I liked being able to feel what you felt. Alice hasn't been her usual kinky little self for a long, LONG time, and I haven't felt like that for a long time either. So, I thank you for sharing that feeling with me… And I want you to do it again sometime. I weren't lying when I said I'm an honest man."

It took me some time to process what had just happened. Jasper Whitlock, the most mysterious person I've ever known, had basically just told me I'd made him horny. I stared blankly at him, and I knew he knew I was still absorbing what had just been said.

Before I could dodge, he wrapped one arm firmly around my waist and pulled me to his body tightly. With his other arm, he moved my hair away from my ear and whispered, "Isabella, I'd like it if you kept this to yourself." He came in closer to my ear, and continued, "I know Edward doesn't please you the way you wish him to. If you ever find yourself in _that _mood… You know where to find me. I'll do the dirty work, and he'll never have to know. He has no idea how well I'm able to control myself around your blood. None of the family do, but I'm sure after having me this close to you without even a slight nibble at your neck, you know you can trust me not to bite."

With that, he moved down to my neck, and kissed it firmly, all the way down to my collarbone. He ran his fingers through my hair and let me go from his grip. I kept still, barely able to keep myself upright, staring into space as the areas his skin had touched mine burned and tingled simultaneously, and the shocks continued to reverberate up and down the length of my body. Jasper's ability serves him well; he knows exactly what I'd like and what feels good, because he feels it too. A perfect situation. The pleasure he gives to someone, he receives back, as well as the pleasure he physically receives back.

And I'm sure he felt my burning passion to kiss him and more, right now, here in the janitor's closet he'd pulled me into.


	3. Chapter 3

School ended, and even though my close encounter with Jasper still played on my mind, I also still had Jacob on my mind. I'd remembered that I had to go to Billy's to tell Jake how I really feel, so here I am, driving carefully through the heavy downpour of rain towards the Reservation. Towards Jacob.

Even though I know throughout the whole of me that Jacob would be completely fine and more about my feelings for him, I still have that niggling thought in the corner of my head telling me I'm definitely not good enough for him, and I'm also terrified of rejection. Truthfully, I don't think I AM good enough for him, but he seems to think that way, as far as I know. As for the fear of rejection, I don't actually know where that's coming from… Because I know he feels the same way about me, he's let me know in his own little way, so… Why should I be afraid he'll reject me?

I realised I needed to keep my eyes on the road, especially in this rain. I could barely see the ground, and even though other cars passing by had their headlights on, I could barely see them until they were a few meters away from my tattered Chevy. I had to stop getting so caught up in my thoughts, at least for now, or I'll crash and never end up even getting to Billy's. At least then I could stop worrying about being rejected by Jake.

I rounded the last corner, I think, to the road to Billy's. Just a few more minutes, and I'd be there. I started to take deep breaths to calm down. What am I actually worrying about? I know he'll be happy about it, without wanting to seem big-headed, and I keep telling myself that. But it's not working! Shit, I'm here.

I stepped out almost unwillingly, and dragged my refusing feet up the porch steps to the Black's front door. I heaved my repelling hand up to knock… When Jacob opened the door. My hearts stopped, I'm sure of it. He could obviously sense I hadn't turned up for a catch up, and I had something important to say. He invited me in without a word and took my straight to his room, where he locked the door and just… Stood there staring at me. It creeped me out a little, but I stood my ground and held eye contact, awkwardly.

"Bella", he groaned softly, as he almost launched himself towards me and pushed me down gently but forcefully onto his small bed. It was small for him, anyway.  
"Jake? What are you-"  
"Bella, I can _feel _why you're here, and I can also feel your worry, I'm guessing towards my reaction. I can sense how you feel around me, but I'd never made the move, I'd always managed to convince myself to wait for you to make the first move… And I'm gonna take this as your first move, if you don't mind. There's no need to speak, I know exactly why you're here. Oh, and don't worry. My dad isn't home."

My heart had started to palpitate. What's happening? First Jasper, and now Jacob? Shit, what a day! Yeah, I'm feeling slightly guilty about Edward, but right now isn't the time to think about him, or Jasper. This is Jacob time, which I've been needing for what seems like a very, very long time. I wrapped my arms around Jake's lower back, then moved one hand to the top of his back and left one still wrapped around his waist. He took that as a 'go ahead', and proceeded to fulfil his dream.

Jacob squeezed his arms beneath me, so that he could pull me impossibly closer into his body. I felt slightly more pressure from his crotch area, and I knew exactly what it was. I didn't mind one little bit. People say it feels wrong to do something like this with a dude you've been close friends with for years, but this seems all kinds of right, no weirdness at all. I'm guessing Jake feels the same way, because he seems to be really enjoying this moment. At this point, he's staring intently into my eyes, and I'm staring back. It's almost like he's waiting for me to verbally tell him he can carry on, so I told him physically. I stroke his back gently, slowly moving further up towards his head with one hand, whilst the other arm pulls him tighter to my body. I slide my fingers into his newly cut hair, which is only just long enough to glide my fingers through, and once I have a good grip on the back of his head, I pull him in towards me. He instantly gets the picture as soon as he realises I'm pulling him in for a kiss, and he brings himself towards me before I have the chance to finish pulling him. His lips finally, after years of dreaming, reach mine, and my eyes drift shut. I swear I'm seeing slight fireworks dancing on the back of my eyelids. I'm sucked into the kiss, and it's feeling deeper by the second. With every twist and lip and tongue movement, it's getting more and more intense. Surely the intensity will stop increasing soon? Otherwise, I don't think I'll be able to cope… This is too good for my brain to be able to function. I think I might faint… Could I faint if I let this get any more intense? But I can't stop…

We were violently yanked out of our insanely deep connection with each other by the sound of what must be Billy returning home. The front door slammed, and we instantly jumped away from each other, like we'd given each other a huge electric shock. Luckily, it hadn't gone on long enough for us to have taken off any clothes, so all we had to do was sneak out of Jake's bedroom before Billy got there and wondered why we were both in his bedroom, with his door locked.

We forced our panting to quieten and slow down and Jacob quickly got up, and then helped me up. He fixed my slightly messed up hair, put my jacket back in place on my shoulder, and then kissed me hard on the mouth one last time.

"Okay… Um…" he whispered, making the atmosphere around us seem slightly awkward, "Okay, Bella, would you just stand outside for now? If Billy asks why you're outside my room, which he most likely will, tell him you're just waiting for me to get changed. If has asks why you're here, just say that we're going for a walk at La Push to have a catch up. You probably have to go home now, so instead of going for a walk, I'll drive us in your truck to La Push where I'll get out and have a breather on the beach and you can carry on home, if you want to… Is that a plan?"

He seemed like he'd been planning this for a while… Almost like he'd known it was going to happen. Strange.

"Yeah, sure, good idea." I walked out of the room silently, being careful not to let the door make a noise. It seemed to work, because when Billy had spotted me, he just smiled and then wheeled himself off to the kitchen, where he got a beer and rolled back to the living room, no questions asked. I'm glad I didn't have to lie to him.

Jake came out of his room approximately a minute later, wearing a different shirt so that his dad would think he'd gotten changed. Jacob's actually pretty clever.

We walked out after Jake explained to Billy what our apparently plans were, whilst I just smiled and nodded, trying not to give away that he was lying. I lugged myself into the passenger seat while Jacob climbed into the driver's seat. We drove in silence until we got to La Push, where we said our goodbyes and kissed a little. I couldn't get enough, and I know it's really dangerous to kiss him out in public, but I don't seem to care…

Jacob got out and jogged off down the beach, and I started the truck back up and made my way home.


End file.
